one_piece_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Characters
The characters are the playable heroes and villains in One Piece: Battlegrounds. Characters The characters are divided into four classes. There are currently 80 playable characters. 'Non-Devil Fruit User' * The Saw, Arlong * Rabbit Mink, Carrot * Of the White Horse, Cavendish * Iron Man, Franky * The Warmongers, Germa 66 * Six-Sword Style, Hatchan * Fish-Man Extremist, Hody * Knight of the Sea, Jinbe * Foul-Play, Krieg * CP9 Agent, Kumadori * Of a Hundred Plans, Kuro * Flag-Bearer of Freedom, Marianne * Hawk Eyes, Mihawk * Cat Burglar, Nami * Skybreeder, Ohm * Galley-La Shipwright, Paulie * Black-Leg, Sanji * Sky Rider, Shura * Sniper God, Usopp * Princess of Alabasta, Vivi * The Berserker, Wyper * Black Arm, Zephyr * Pirate Hunter, Zoro 'Paramecia' * Iron Mace, Alvida * The Assassin, Baby 5 * The Cannibal, Bartolomeo * Gang, Bege * The Hyena, Bellamy * Of the Wild, Bentham * Snake Princess, Boa Hancock * Soul King, Brook * Star Clown, Buggy * Thousand Arms, Cracker * The Killer, Daz Bonez * Diamante Army Leader, Diamante * Heavenly Demon, Doflamingo * The Silver Fox, Foxy * Loan Shark, Galdino * Of the Border, Gem * Rupture Human, Gladius * The Magician, Hawkins * Wisteria Tiger, Issho * Okama King, Ivankov * CP9 Agent, Kalifa * Minister of Flour, Katakuri * The Tyrant, Kuma * Surgeon of Death, Law * Big Mom, Linlin * Straw Hat, Luffy * Warden of Impel Down, Magellan * Thriller Bark Captain, Moria * Ghost Princess, Perona * Pica Army Leader, Pica * Demon Child, Robin * The Hard-Boiled, Senor Pink * Golden Lion, 'Shiki * '''Casino King, 'Tesoro * '''Trebol Army Leader, Trebol * Tin-Plate, Wapol * The Strongest Man, Whitebeard * Poison Spider, Zala 'Logia' * Fire Fist, Ace * Yellow Monkey, Borsalino * The Master, Caesar * Wet-Haired, Caribou * Desert King, Crocodile * Lightning God, Enel * Blue Pheasant, Kuzan * The Spy, Monet * Revolutionary Chief of Staff, Sabo * Red Dog, Sakazuki * White Hunter, Smoker * Blackbeard, Teach 'Zoan' * Cotton Candy Lover, Chopper * Town-Collapser, Drophy * CP9 Agent, Jabra * The Drought, Jack * Mountain Wind, Kaku * The Phoenix, Marco * Massacre Weapon, Rob Lucci Characters by Arc *'Romance Dawn' **Luffy **Zoro **Nami **Alvida *'Orange Town' **Buggy *'Syrup Village' **Usopp **Kuro *'Baratie' **Sanji **Krieg **Mihawk *'Arlong Park' **Arlong **Hatchan *'Loguetown' **Smoker *'Reverse Mountain' **Vivi *'Whisky Peak' **Gem **Robin *'Little Garden' **Galdino **Marianne *'Drum Island' **Chopper **Wapol *'Alabasta' **Ace **Bentham **Daz Bonez **Drophy **Zala **Crocodile *'Jaya' **Bellamy **Doflamingo **Kuma **Teach *'Skypiea' **Wyper **Enel **Ohm **Shura *'Long Ring Long Land' **Foxy **Kuzan *'Water 7' **Franky **Paulie **Kaku **Rob Lucci **Kalifa *'Enies Lobby + Post' **Kumadori **Jabra **Whitebeard **Marco *'Thriller Bark' **Brook **Moria **Perona *'Sabaody Archipelago' **Law **Bege **Hawkins **Borsalino *'Amazon Lily' **Boa Hancock *'Impel Down' **Ivankov **Jinbe **Magellan *'Marineford + Post' **Sakazuki **Sabo *'Return to Sabaody' **Caribou *'Fish-Man Island' **Hody *'Punk Hazard' **Caesar **Monet **Baby 5 *'Dressrosa' **Bartolomeo **Cavendish **Issho **Gladius **Senor Pink **Diamante **Pica **Trebol *'Zou' **Carrot **Jack *'Whole Cake Island' **Linlin **Katakuri **Cracker **Germa 66 *'Wano Country' **None *'Movie' **Shiki **Zephyr **Tesoro Notes Category:Characters Category:Non-Devil Fruit Users Class Category:Paramecia Class Category:Logia Class Category:Zoan Class